


Wrong Number

by Tetralea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Bucky, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Penetration, Sexting, Smut, bucky is a teasing little shit, sewwt loving bucky, tight riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: You are out with Natasha and Wanda, feeling really lonely (horny) during the night and decide to send a text about it your friend. Too bad the mane Becky and Bucky is right next to each other in your phone.'Do you know what I’d do if I was there? I would take you right there and then. Lifting your little dress, pulling your panties to the side and slide into you. Oh, fuck, you must feel amazing!’He moaned into your ear, making your legs shake and a loud moan escape from your lips.‘So, you like it, doll, don’t you?’





	1. Wrong Number

_I wanna fuck.’_  This was the single text you sent to Bucky instead of your friend Becky, which you haven’t even realized in the rather drunk state you were in. Wanda pulled you up from the coach and led you to the dance floor, where you completely forgot about the previously sent text. After a few minutes you were catching your breath as you collapsed back onto the couch and pulled out the phone from your pocket. 

Natasha went to the bar to get another round of cocktails while Wanda laid next to you, resting her head in your lap. 

‘Shit!’ You cursed when you realized why did you got some scandalous texts from Bucky. For your luck no one could hear it from the loud music. Now you needed that drink as fast as possible. One of your hands sunk into Wanda’s soft hair and started to massage her scalp. In the other one there were your phone, letting your eyes run through the texts again.

‘ _You know where to find me.’_  This was the first one, then it kept going. ‘ _But you left with the girls. :( ‘_  

You laughed a bit imagining his pouting little face when he wrote it. 

‘ _We are heading home soon. ;)’_

‘ _So, you want me to wait for you?’_ Bucky’s reply was immediate, and you basically could hear his voice in your ears reading the text. You bit your lips and smiled mischievously. 

‘ _Is it going to worth it?’_

_‘I can tell you what I’ll do to you and then you can decide.’_

_‘Tell me!’_ Your response was fast and eager, pressing your tights together in anticipation. You were so touch starved and longing for some relief by others than your own hands. You were waiting for his response, but nothing happened. Nat finally got back with the drinks and you started to sip it immediately. 

‘Wow, someone is very thirsty.’ Nat laughed, making Wanda get up and take her own drink. 

‘Thirsty for some men.’ The younger women added with a light giggle looking at you innocently. You blushed and one thing popped into you mind, Bucky. His strong body pressed against yours, his hands all over on you, lips kissing you hungrily. 

‘Or one particular, judging by her face.’ Nat added, sipping her drink. ‘Whom are you fantasizing about, sweetheart?’ She asked and in this moment, you were just praying for Wanda not using her powers to get the answer. You were too drunk to block her if she tried. 

‘There is no one.’ You lied at the very second when your phone started to buzz. 

‘ _If you get home in time I will wait for you and maybe accidentally meet you in the common areas. I know you are wearing a dress, so I’m gonna remove your panties first making you all helpless and exposed for me.’_

You gulped and clenched your tights, trying to turn back your attention to the girls. 

‘Oh, come on, (Y/N). There must be someone!’ Wanda laughed.

‘There is always someone!’ Nat agreed. ‘Is it someone we know?’ She asked, and your brain responded immediately, making you feel Bucky’s hot lips on your neck and his warmth all around you. Fuck.

‘No, I’m telling you, there is no one.’

‘ _Then I’m not gonna let you go to your room. No, doll. I’m gonna push you against the wall kissing you slowly, enjoying how eager you are, how much you are fighting for more. But I’m not gonna give it to you yet.’_

You moaned and bit on your tongue not to be too loud. He is going to make you fall apart even before you could get home. The phone next to you buzzed, and you were so glad that the girls couldn’t see it. 

‘ _To make you suffer more, I’m not gonna wear anything but my sweatpants, and I’m going to hold your hands above your hear, denying you to touch me until you become a whimpering mess under me.’_

 _‘_ Then we should go and find someone for you, because you are frustrated, girl, I can feel it.’ Wanda winked at you and you agreed. You were desperate for getting some of the frustration out of your body somehow, so you got up, but Nat got your wrist.

‘But come with me first!’ She pulled you to the toilets, and it just gave you the opportunity, to answer to Bucky. You closed the door behind you and pulled out the phone.

 _‘You are killing me! But please keep going!’_ You typed fast and your eyes were glued to the screen in your hands. ‘ _I’m going to dance, I’m gonna read later!’_ You wrote to him, as you could hear someone knocking on the door. 

‘ _Put in your comms, I know you have them!’_  You did what he asked for and, in that moment, you knew you were so fucked. Bucky’s deep voice was in your head immediately, purring the sweetest words into your ear. 

‘ _You don’t have to answer, doll, just listen, okay?’_  You nodded to yourself and left the restroom with Natasha and headed towards to the dance floor where Wanda was waiting for you. The beat was loud and sometimes shaking the air even in your lungs, but you didn’t mind. Bucky was driving you mad and you were so helpless, just listening to him. 

‘ _Fuck, doll! I want to see you right now. Swaying that beautiful body of yours, letting your eyes close and the music to drive your movements. Do you know what I’d do if I was there? I would take you right there and then. Lifting your little dress, pulling your panties to the side and slide into you. Oh, fuck, you must feel amazing!’_ He moaned into your ear, making your legs shake and a loud moan escape from your lips. ‘ _So, you like it, doll, don’t you?’_ He asked, because he could hear you of course which you forgot about for a second. ‘ _I’d hold you close, flush against my chest while trusting into you slowly, dragging those pretty sounds out of you. No one would hear it from the music, and no one would notice what I would be doing to you. I’d bring you to orgasm slowly, making you oh, so overstimulated. You barely could stand on your legs, but I’d hold you securely, doll.’_ You groaned loudly, and you felt that you won’t be able to take it for too long. You needed to get home and find Bucky to let him having his way with you. Fuck you have never thought he has such a dirty mind. The sweet, quiet, observing Bucky, now making you undone with his voice only. You loved him, or liked him, or had a crush on him, which you admitted even to yourself a couple of days ago. You liked him being around, sometimes just observing sometimes having some really nice, long conversation with him. He was nice, smart and so caring towards the people he liked, and if it wouldn’t be enough he was very handsome and good looking too. Oh, who do you want to full, the guy looked like a sex demon in his good days.  

You didn’t notice when the girls pulled you out of the crowd and called a cab. The only thing you noticed was the slight panting in Bucky’s voice as he kept talking to you. You tried to keep quiet, not to shift in your sear with every second.

‘ _Are you wet now, doll? You must be judging by your previous moans. I want you to soak your panties baby doll, to leave a wet spot when I pull you in my lap. I want you to make a mess on my pants as you ride my tights.’_ Bucky groaned into your ears and you imagined as he palmed himself through his pants. He was right, you were soaked, dripping wet, you could feel the damp fabric covering your core. 

The taxi ride was quiet, making it even harder for you, but the girls were resting, texting on their phones, and this let you sink back into your fantasies. 

‘ _I have no idea how I’m going to stop myself from fucking you against the wall or into the mattress when you arrive home, doll. I know you will be gorgeous and drunk, even if just a tiny bit it always makes you giggly and even louder than normally. Are you loud in the bedroom too? Are you going to moan and beg and whimper for me when I’m touching your body with my hands and lips? Are you going to be vocal when I’ll slide into you, into that pulsing, aching, tight pussy, huh? It drives me crazy that I can’t hear anything bur your laboured breathing and occasional sighs. Please, come home, I need you to be right here!’_ His voice was between an beg and a command. 

‘Thank you, we are here!’ Natasha said to the driver, who pulled over, and you turned to Wanda. 

‘We are home.’ She sent you a questioning look, because she could see it, but it wasn’t really addressed to her. You wanted Bucky to know. Wanda didn’t question your comment as you were a bit drunk and you just wanted good, so she got out of the cab, walking into the tower with you and Nat. Bucky went quiet, and you just hoped that it meant that he left his room to come and meet you. 

‘Good night, girls!’ You waved. ‘I’ll go and get some food and water for the night. ‘You explained as you headed to the kitchen. 

‘I can’t eat right now, so good night!’ Natasha groaned and went to her room sliding her hand on her already aching head. 

‘And I guess, you don’t want any company.’ Wanda winked. ‘He is already in the kitchen.’ She added showing you a knowing smile and followed Nat to the rooms. 

You stood there for a second a bit shocked, but than her last sentence hit your alcohol flooded brain. It took you a second to get to the kitchen, finding Bucky there. 

‘Hey, doll!’ He greeted you as he pushed himself from the wall starting to walk to you just like a predator. ‘Did you have fun?’ He asked towering over you and kept walking until your back hit the wall next to the kitchen counters. 

‘The party was alright.’ You looked up to him innocently, noticing that he indeed was wearing his sweatpants only. Your hands lift to touch his soft skin, but just before you could have reached him, metal fingers got curled around your wrists. 

‘Now, now, doll. No touching, do you remember?’ He purred and pushed your hands above your head. ‘And what else did I promise? Something about your panties, right?’ He asked looking you in the eye, pupils lust blown and wide. 

‘Right.’ You sighed weakly, your whole body craving his. A whimper escaped your lips when his flash hand slid up on your thighs until it reached your core. 

‘God, you really are drenched, doll.’ He praised quietly. Gently pushing his fingertips to your folds through your panties. ‘I have never had anyone this wet. You liked our little game this much?’ He asked in an amused tone, lips tracing along your jaw. You nodded and desperately tried to reach his lips. ‘Talk to me, little girl!’ 

‘I did. I need you, Bucky, please!’ You begged and leaned as close as you could. 

‘I know.’ He giggled and placed a feather light kiss on the corner of your lips, making you cry out in need. 

‘Bucky!’ You whined making a desperate attempt to pull out your hands from his grip. He smirked and hoovered his lips above yours, never touching them. The long fingers hooked into your panties yanking it down on your thighs, letting it fall on the floor. 

‘Tell me, baby doll, is it a good move to send me texts like that? Telling me you want to fuck, hn?’ He purred into your ear, making you gasp and giggle at the same time. 

‘I wanted to send it to Becky but I’m glad I accidentally clicked on Bucky.’ You whispered laughing a bit. 

‘Becky sounds like a girl.’ He said narrowing his eyes suspiciously. ‘So, you prefer girls over me, doll?’ 

‘No.’ You snapped, then corrected yourself. ‘I like girls too, but I wanted to tell her I want to fuck you. I need you to take me.’

‘So, you do want me?’ He asked voice a bit insecure, but still dripping with need. ‘Me, and not some quick fuck, with any random person.’ 

You nodded and looked into the beautiful blue eyes. ‘Yes, for quite some time now.’ 

He pressed his body to yours again, lifting your hands above your head. ‘I believe you, but I’m not gonna sleep with you, not tonight.’ He chuckled darkly at the desperate sound you made. ‘Take it as a punishment, baby doll!’ He purred and leaned in painfully close to your mouth. ‘However, it doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun.’ He grinned. ‘Do you think you were the only one who got turned on by that game? ’As an answer he pressed his hard on to your body. 

There was no more place for talking. His mouth covered yours, making you whimper into the kiss. It was slow on purpose. His lips gently touched yours tasting the alcohol and the orange juice on them. Kissing you, oh so, tenderly, when the only thing you were longing for was him being rough and kissing the soul out of you. You tried to bit his lower lip and jerk your hands to set them free and grab him by the back of his neck and kiss him deeply, but he didn’t give you the chance. Bucky slowly deepened the kiss and let his tongue stroke yours still unbearably slow, making you moan into his mouth in anticipation. He grinned against your mouth to your failed attempts of gaining control. 

‘Do you think I’ll let you get any control so easily? Without earning it?’ He mumbled into your lips, cutting your hopes for getting what you want at all. ‘You are beautiful, you know that, right?’ He purred, giving you a once over and sliding his flash hand in the valley of your breasts. He moved closer, pushing his knee between yours until his thigh got pressed tightly against your core. ‘Don’t you dare to rock your hips, baby doll.’ He warned you one hand still holding yours and the other cupping your breasts. 

He slowly started to grind against your swollen clit, giving you the friction you were craving for. ‘Does it feel good?’ 

You couldn’t answer between the small moans and cries that escaped your lips. It did feel good. He was moving his leg in painfully slow motions giving you just barely enough pleasure. A loud cry fall from your lips when your mind was about to give up and rock against his thigh. 

‘Do you need more, baby doll?’ His voice was low and husky against your ear while he was speaking, and his tongue was hot and wet against it. You whimpered, closing your eyes and letting your head fall back and hit the wall. 

‘Yes.’ You mumbled weakly, giving up all the resistance and only focusing on the small friction on your clit. He bit your ear lobe before speaking. 

‘Good girl.’ He smirked. ‘I’m gonna let your hands go, but you still can’t touch me until I let you. Do you understand?’ You nodded and looked him in the eye praying for him to finally do something with you. You never new you can be a this good, tamed sub, but it made you weak when he called you a good girl with that soft, low voice of his.

He let your hands go, slowly brought the almost numb limbs to your side and gently started to rub them to increase your blood flow. He leaned in to kiss you, but this time you could feel his tongue right after you felt his lips, it slid into your mouth to find yours. He moaned into the kiss when you kissed him back, with the same passion and longing. The flash and metal hands quickly started to work on your bra and removed it under your dress, pushing the fabric down on your shoulders, setting your breasts free. 

He cupped them with both hands making you whimper as he rolled your nipples between his fingers, never breaking the kiss. It got sloppy and only teeth and tongue, as you couldn’t keep your moans down when he silently let you rock your hips against his thigh. 

He pulled back a little, just to give enough space to look at you. ‘Fuck.’ He growled, and his gaze fall onto his hands on your tits. ‘I want to fucking bend you over the dining table and slide my cock into that needy pussy of yours.’ 

‘Do it, please.’ You mewled, nails scratching the wall as somehow your tipsy mind managed to keep them from his body. 

‘No. I need you to be sober.’ He shook his head and at the same time he pulled back his leg, with a clearly visible wet patch on it, to stand securely on both of his legs and pick you up easily. You shut your eyes wide open, immediately protesting for the loss of his thigh. ‘Hold yourself with your hands, princess.’ He commanded gently and let you wrap your legs around his waist. 

‘Bucky.’ His name fell from your lips like a prayer. He was hard and throbbing and even hotter than on the other parts of his body. Bucky gave you a smug little smile before walking to the living room and settling on the couch. 

‘You were so good to me, princess, keeping your hands from me all the way. You deserve to be rewarded.’ He purred, both hands sliding onto your ass making you move back and forth in his lap slowly. ‘That’s it, baby doll.’ A small grin appeared on his lips when you closed your eyes and gave in to the sensation. You were slowly grinding to his clothed cock, and he was sure, both of you are going to make a mess. He wanted more than some dry humping on the couch in the living room, but he needed you to be fully sober, even this was too much, but he couldn’t help it. As you were moving, his pants were grinding to his swollen tip, and the wetness creeping through the fabric made him leak with pre-cum. 

You pulled him into a frantic, needy, hot kiss, whimpering just when you could feel his wet lips on yours. You speed up, and he helped you with his flash hand on your hips. The metal one circled around your nipples, making them hard in seconds. He didn’t want to look but it was impossible to resist. The darkened blue gaze fell on your bouncing breasts in front of him, making his lips dry in an instant. Without thinking he sucked one of the hard peaks into his hot mouth, circling around with his wet tongue, pulling out some loud cries from you. 

‘Bucky!’ Your voice was warning, insecure and dripping with pleasure. ‘Can I come?’ You asked, because you wanted, needed his permission after everything else. 

‘Look at me!’ 

You opened your eyes looking right into his lust blown eyes, seeing his pink lips and flushed cheeks too. ‘You are such a good girl, you asked.’ He praised with breathy moans, because he was dangerously close too, but he wanted to prolong your edge a little. You were there, he could tell by the sounds you made and the way you were gripping his shoulders, eyes begging for relief. You were beautiful like that. ‘Come for me, baby doll. Come all over on my pants… Fuck.’ He grunted as he almost fell over just by the sight of you, grinding so eagerly to his rock hard erection. He stopped thrusting up against you, pinching a nipple with his metal digits, leaning to your ears. ‘Come, baby doll, come hard grinding on my throbbing cock, let that needy, swollen, little clit pulse, with pleasure.’ He purred into your ear and it was more than enough to make you climax.  

‘I’m coming, I’m c… Fuck, Bucky!’ You cried breathlessly as the pleasure took your body and made you arch your back and dig your nails into his bare shoulders. He had no idea how, but you managed to keep your eyes locked with his and it set him off like nothing else. His body tensed and shook as the orgasm washed through his veins, his cock throbbing desperately, as his balls tightened, and he spilled his load into his pants. 

It took some time for the both of you to come down from your highs and rest in each other’s arms in a blissful state. You lift your head first from his shoulder and pressed your lips to his without opening your eyes. ‘We should get cleaned up.’ You mumbled into the pink lips and Bucky nodded in agreement. You got up, noticing the wet mess in his lap, which soaked through his pants both from the outside and the inside. He woke up, giving an unimpressed look to his groin, before the blue, eyes drifted to you. 

You were tucking your breasts back to your dress and went to get back your lingerie. You followed him to his room without thinking, holding his right hand and let him lead you without questions. He let you occupy the bathroom first, but you silently protested, and pulled him in too. He undid his pants and pulled the dress through your head, throwing it on the floor. You caught his hand and pulled him into the shower too. It was nice, warm, his body felt amazing against yours as the hot water were running down on your skin. Bucky quietly washed you, spending a bit more time with the cleaning of your breasts and ass, making both of you giggle. It was a slow process and none of you felt like talking. You washed him after, starting with his broad back, enjoying the hot, defined muscles under your touch. Your lips turned into a gentle smile when he turned back to you and your sloppy fingers spread the gel on his abs too. Bucky’s fingers lift your chin, and when you looked him in the eye they were as blue as you remembered in contrast with what you saw a couple of minutes ago. The movement was instant and instinctual when you raised to your tiptoes and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. He sighed slowly as your body got pressed against his, your soft breasts pressing to his chest, and finally he could hold you in his arms. The time seemed to be frozen, it was just you and him, skin against skin, lips caressing each other as the water was running, filling the room with some noise. 

None of you had any idea how much time you spent in the shower, sharing millions of gentle touches and kisses. When you go out he handed you a soft towel to dry yourself. 

‘Can I have something to sleep in?’ You asked him, making his eyes lit up with happiness. 

‘Sure!’ He smiled and went back to his room, to bring you a shirt and one of his boxers. He didn’t really believe you wanted to stay until that very moment. He liked you for a while now, and wanted to make a move or ask you out, but your text kind of changed his plans.

You both climbed into his bed, face to face, his hand on your waist, legs tangled together. ‘You know I’m not drunk anymore, right?’ You whispered caressing his soft locks. ‘You know I’m here because I want to be with you?’

‘I only dare to hope it.’ His answer was honest, but full of hope.

‘I won’t regret this in the morning, Buck. I won’t wake up and leave you or feel terrible.’ You breathed a tender kiss on his lips. ‘Most probably I’ll wake up wet and aroused, wanting you to finish what we started.’ 

‘Oh, doll.’ His lips were on yours, pulling you close, already looking forward to the morning more than anything ever. His desire quickly trickled through his lips, leaving you hot, shaking in anticipation. The shirt both of you just put on quickly got removed and thrown away. You needed to feel the other one, as close and real as possible. The passionate kiss lasted long. Bucky’s soft lips got swollen again from your bites and sucking on it but he never minded. He was happy, even if it was a result of your mistake. You were here with him led by your own now seemingly sober will. 

‘We should sleep, doll.’ He giggled stroking a long lock away from your face. 

‘Yes. it’s very late.’ You laughed. ‘Good night, then.’ It was one last kiss and your laughter which lulled both of you asleep in a second. He was holding you tight, inhaling your scent deeply, burying his face into your hair. He was happy and so were you. Sending him that text was the best mistake of your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is curious for the morning after?


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you wake up with Bucky you decide to finish what the two of you have started last night. However, it takes a lot more time than you thought.

The morning come very fast, at least that was what you thought when you felt your body waking up. Something was unusual. Your body felt more relaxed and warm than anytime before. Maybe you felt warmer because of your pretty hot dream about Bucky. Your whole body still got covered in goose bumps as the strangely vivid pictures flooded your mind. When was he was holding you against the wall, as his lips kissed you hungrily, and as his hands were helping you to move, grinding against his throbbing cock. However, the intense warmth could mean that it was real, that the whole thing was real and he was laying next to you in the bed. Until now you were half asleep and now come to your senses fully. Bucky was indeed next to you, he was holding you close to his body, your naked back pressed against his bare chest, while holding you with one arm around your waist.

You opened your eyes, to come to the realization that it is not even your room, and it was the moment when everything come to your mind. The dirty talk until you got home, meeting him in the kitchen and getting off just by grinding yourself to his clothed erection. Fuck. A deep inhale followed your thoughts as you realised how badly you need him to finish what the two of you had started yesterday. You wanted to see him naked, to feel his weight on yourself, and feel him buried deep inside you. A shaky breath followed these thoughts, which was a bit too loud and make Bucky tighten his hold around you and nuzzle your neck with a content smile. You couldn’t resist the urge anymore to turn in his arms and look at him. Oh, boy. The prettiest sight you have ever seen in your life. Bucky Barnes, the terrifying assassin, was sleeping peacefully behind you, lips a bit parted, his long hair covering part of his forehead and he was so god damn beautiful. It was hard to beat the urge to lean to him and woke him up with a kiss, at the end you settled with only sliding his hair out of the way.

The small, fragile fingers on his skin woke him up. He instantly become aware of the fact he is holding someone in his arms, and that this person is a woman due to the size of her body and hands. He inhaled deeply while run his palms up and down on your bare skin.

‘Hey, doll.’ He smiled with closed eyes making your lips turn upwards too. When he opened his eyes, you knew you were done for good. They were sleepy, but happy and they were the clearest steel blue ones you have ever seen.

‘Morning, Buck.’ You greeted him too with a warm smile. ‘How was your sleep?’

‘It was nice and deep.’ He confessed, giving you a sincerely thankful look. The warm palms slid onto your face to cup your cheeks as he leaned closer. ‘Is this still okay, doll?’ His voice was rusty and unsure, his eyes searching for yours.

‘Yes.’ You nodded a little closing the gap between your lips. He hummed happily to the soft touch on his lips, immediately parting them, kissing you gently, tasting every inch on your lips before licking through your bottom lip and sliding his tongue into your mouth. A weak whimper escaped your lips and you scooted closer being pressed flush against his bare skin, hands roaming on his back and side, holding him close. The kiss quickly got deep and passionate, leaving both of you breathless, but it didn’t stop you from keep going. His hand travelled down to your shoulder, turning you onto your back and at the same time he lifted himself and laid on top of you. With a happy moan you greeted the freedom what your hands gain. They sank into his dark locks pulling him even closer. He bit your lips multiple times and sucked on them, enjoying their softness against his. His mouth was red and glistering when you stopped, making you grin contently.

‘Are we getting to the hot topic already?’ You asked laughing a bit at his eagerness compared to the last night when he was terribly and painfully patient.

‘Not necessarily. It just feels good kissing you.’ He closed his eyes as his cheeks turned into a slightly pink shade. ‘But first, maybe we should talk.’ He said frowning.

‘That always ruins the fun.’ You pouted and stared down to his chest instinctually.

‘Well, not that much, but I want to know, if you are always such a good little sub, like you were yesterday.’ His voice dropped a little bit, looking you in the eyes seriously.

‘I don’t know. I have never done that before.’ You shook your head. ‘But it felt good and I trusted you.’ You blushed and turned your head to hide your face from his intense gaze. Why the hell he wanted to talk on the first place? He was in his underwear, between your legs, and he was pretty cautious about not to press his lap to you, you were positive about that he was already or still rock hard from the sleeping.

‘I’m glad. Thank you.’ He smiled and pressed a kiss on your cheeks. ‘But did you enjoy it?’ You nod and murmured a quiet yes. ‘Good, because you were such a good sub to me baby doll I want to reward you.’ He purred into your ear before biting it slightly. You couldn’t help the excited and surprised moan you made. Fuck, was he such a dom to everyone and every time, or it was only for you?

‘Thank you.’ You smiled and kissed the inside of his wrist next to your head.

‘I am not gonna give you what you want immediately, you have to earn it. You have to earn the feeling of my cock sliding inside of you, making you feel full and stretched out around it.’ He spoke slowly again, just like yesterday night, making you shiver. ‘But I will reward you with a lot of teasing as you enjoyed it so much yesterday. However, it will be a bit more intense a bit longer and I promise, that I will let you come more than once if you ask for it nicely.’

‘Bucky.’ You sighed your fingers sliding up on his side, feeling the defined muscles under them.

Before he could have said anything to your weak cry his phone started to buzz on his night stand.

‘What the hell?’ He looked annoyed to the direction of the buzzing, shaking his head, and deciding to ignore it. ‘Sorry, I don’t know who is it, but I don’t really care right now.’ She smiled at you, kissing you gently. The buzzing stopped and both of you let out a relieved sight.

‘Sergeant Barnes. You have and incoming message from Captain Rogers.’ He growled to the voice of FRIDAY and rolled on his back, still holding you close. ‘Do you want me to read it?’

‘Ah, yes. Jesus, what does he want on Sunday morning?’

‘He wants you to _‘pick up your damn phone, Barnes!’_  This was his message. Have a nice day, Sergeant.’ FRIDAY’s voice was echoing in your ears as Bucky reached out and picked up his already ringing phone. He closed his eyes and counted until three, before picking up.

‘Yes, Steve?’ He still sounded bit annoyed, but it could have been his morning bad mood too. ‘A briefing? Now?’ He answered to something what Steve said. ‘No, I really can’t, I mean, it’s Sunday, Stevie.’ A quick pause was coming from his side while Steve was talking. ‘Okay, okay.’ He rubbed his nose in annoyance. ‘I know it’s important. I’ll be there in five.’ He hung up the phone tossing it to the ground next to him, looking a bit upset.

‘Do you have to go?’ You asked, but it was more of an encouragement to go and talk to Steve than an actual question.

‘I’m so, sorry, baby doll.’ He turned to you and pressed a light, tender kiss to your lips. ‘I forgot about this meeting today, about the last mission where something was off, so we need to discuss what we saw.’ He explained as he got out of the bed, picking up one of the shirt’s which you threw away yesterday, and walked to his wardrobe for some jeans.

‘It’s alright. I need to train with Nat and Wanda wanted to do something too, so it’s okay.’ You gave him a kind smile as you got out of his bed and glanced towards your dress hesitantly. ‘I don’t know which one is worse. Wearing your clothes and going to my room or wearing my dress from yesterday…’

‘You could go naked too.’ Bucky grinned and winked at you, earning an unimpressed look from you.

‘I could but I won’t.’ You sighed tiredly and wiggled yourself back to the dress. Bucky was standing next to you, waiting for you to get ready.

‘See you later, doll.’ He pulled you closer by your waist, kissing you deeply, got carried away by his desires. ‘Hopefully as soon as possible.’ He breathed onto your lips, his eyes already dark by lust, undressing you with them again.

‘Yes. Hurry, please!’ You asked tugging on his hair a bit, placing a little peck on his lips.

‘I promise.’ He laughed a bit before opening his door and letting you out. He headed to the conference rooms and you did to your room.

You got out of the dress immediately when you got your door closed, it still smelled like alcohol and a bit of sweat and it was just dirty. You knew you had a shower with Bucky yesterday, resulting your skin smelling entirely like him, which you loved, but you knew Wanda or Nat would have noticed it.

You were about to get into the hot water, when you realised you were still wearing your com. You put it next to the sink with an evil grin. You were hoping that Bucky was still wearing his too.

The shower was fast, and you still had almost half an hour until meeting with Nat. You got comfortable on your bed and turned on the little device in your ear, checking Bucky’s on your laptop. It was in his ear. Great. After setting the right channel, you started to speak.

‘I hope the meeting is going on well.’ You chuckled, connecting your laptop with the cameras in the room. ‘Now you get a taste from your own game, Sergeant.’ He shifted in his seat a little, and you knew he could hear you. ‘I know you can’t answer, but you can listen.’ You chuckled laying to your pillows, your hands resting behind your head.

Bucky new he was so screwed. The meeting seemed to be too long already, and Steve was quite strict about leaving the room, or having a break, so most probably he had to listen to you until you are finished. Good, he already come into his pants once, he didn’t want to do so again. He wanted to come inside of you.

‘ _You know, I am pretty bored and alone, because I have to meet with Nat only later on. So how about this time me telling you what do I want to do to you?’_   You could see him looking around concerned trying to find a way out but knowing Steve and his meetings, he was trapped. ‘ _So, for starters, I want to strip you naked. I want to see you naked, because you were so cruel yesterday and you were wearing those pants all the way. I know you wore nothing in the shower, but you weren’t particularly, you know, hard. I want to see you, Bucky, rock hard, leaking with precum desperate for feeling my tight pussy around you.’_

Your hands slowly undid your bra and started to circle around your breasts, keeping your eyes on his tensed figure on the monitor.

_‘I want to hear you too. Want to hear your moans when I wrap my mouth around your throbbing shaft, taking it all the way in. God, you must taste amazing.’_  You could see Bucky trying to palm himself through his thick jeans and being unnoticed by the others. You started to get why he enjoyed it so much yesterday. ‘ _Imagine my tongue licking slowly your tip, which must be so sensitive by now. Imagine, how good it would feel touching it now, just lightly brushing your thumb through it? Do you want me to touch you? Do you want to touch yourself, while everyone is around you in the office?’_  You voice sent shivers down to his belly, trying his best not to moan in frustration.

_‘Come on, Buck, I just got started.’_ You laughed and licked you lips as your hands travelled down, between your legs, touching the delicate skin on your inner thighs. ‘ _I want to suck you so bad, wrapping my hot, wet mouth around your cock, moving my head up and down, letting it down into my throat until I gag a little on it. Would you like that?’_ You asked and almost laughed at his suffering expression on the monitor. You felt a bit bad for, him. Yesterday at least you could moan and close your eyes and enjoy his voice, but now he should be focusing, listening to Steve and Tony.

‘ _I’d suck you hard enjoying your weight on my tongue while I’d caress your tight, heavy sacks with my hands, before pulling it into my mouth one by one.’_ He basically jumped in his seat, thank god, the others were watching a footage on the screen and didn’t notice.

_‘Oh, Bucky, I am so wet.’_ You moaned into his ears through the com, when you finger slid through your clothed core. _‘I completely soaked through my panties. I wish you were here to remove them.’_ A little pout appeared on your lips, and you knew he could hear it when you made a little noise with sliding the delicate fabric down on your legs. ‘ _God, I’m so silky and opened up for you, I can slide two fingers in without any trouble.’_ The loud groan you made were too much with the sound of your fingers penetrating you for him, to keep quiet. He moaned audibly and loudly, making everyone in the room pay attention to him.

‘This is terrible, what kind of a freak, planed this?’ He asked trying to seem upset, but his pink cheeks and dilated pupils left some questions in Steve. Everyone else just agreed calmly. Oh, if he ever lays his hands on you, you gonna suffer and beg and he won’t let you come for hours for this.

_‘Is it hard to keep your voice down, Sergeant?’_ You asked innocently as you kept fingering yourself, nice and slow. _‘Too bad, because I love to hear your moans. My fingers are feeling so good inside of me, Bucky, you should feel how wet I am, it’s dripping down on my butt.’_ You kept your movements going, one finger starting to circle your clit, and you felt your orgasm building. ‘ _It feels so good, fuck.’_ You cried. ’ _I wish last night you would have took me. Bending me over on the couch or the cupboard and slid your pulsing, hard cock inside of me. I want to feel you so bad, I can imagine how would your dick would feel in me, fucking me nice and deep.’_ Your voice come out as a purr, and he had to shift in his seat with a dragged breath. He was afraid his teeth will crack because was clenching his jaw so hard. He could hear that you were close and your fingers working on your sensitive delicacy, and it made his painfully hard erection twitch in his pants. It was already leaking with precum, soaking through his boxers, and in this moment he was glad he was wearing jeans and not only sweatpants.

‘ _I’m close, Bucky, I’m so close, do you want me to come? Do you want me to let myself come?’_ He looked into the camera which was at the opposite wall and nodded a little. You didn’t say anything else just let yourself fall through the edge and let your cries and his name leave your lips as sinfully as he had never heard before.

Bucky was particularly panting as he tried to keep his composure as much as he could. His face was burning just as his whole body, and he was painfully hard, aching in his pants, desperate for some relief, to finally empty himself inside of you deep with force. Oh, yeah. He won’t be gentle with you, he is going to make you scream and teach you to never ever mess with him like this ever again. Even if it was risky and this made him love this game way more than his dignity let him. He could hear your weak pants and sighs as you come down from your high, and he imagined you splayed over on your bed, naked, your hand resting on your glistering folds. You must have been beautiful.

He couldn’t hear anything for some seconds, maybe you turned off your com?

‘ _Hey, I hope you enjoyed the meeting. Now I have to meet with Nat, let’s talk later.’_

He finally leaned back in his seat, however he had no clue what have happened in the last minutes, but it was still Steve talking so, probably not much.

You headed towards to the gym, where Natasha was waiting for you.

‘Hey, there! How are you feeling today?’ She asked with a smile and put a mattress on the ground.

‘I’m good. A bit tired from yesterday.’ You admitted, however not the party was what made you tired.

‘Me too, so how about some stretching and balance yoga today? I know your hips could use some.’ She winked and throw and matt to you too.

‘My hips are in perfect state, thank you, for your question.’ You laid on the ground next to her laughing. ‘But my legs could definitely use some stretching.’ It wasn’t the thought of Bucky between your thighs pounding into you, with your legs on his shoulders, which made you think about it, but you really sit a lot lately, which didn’t help.

The calmness, the slow music and just the steady breathing the two of you, soothed your nerves so much, and you were grateful for it. You both listened to the instructions coming from the speakers and did the exercise quietly and in a really nice synchro. You completely forgot what happened with Bucky it was your breathing only and your sometimes aching muscles which filled your mind. The routine was more than an hour long, and by the time you had almost finished, you were nicely sore all over.

‘ _Nice view, doll_! _Before you start searching, and watching behind the glass, you won’t be able to see me. But I am gonna have a pretty nice view of your ass, and the curve of your pussy. You gave me a really hard time during the meeting so, now I repay for you.’_ You looked around carefully, but the damn glass was dark as always. Why did Tony put it there anyway? No one have ever used that room which was made for examining the others during training without disturbing them. ‘ _That’s it, doll. Open up, nice and wide.’_ He instructed when you had to lay on your back and open your legs in the air, balancing a yoga brick with your feet. _‘I imagine how it would be burry my face between those thighs. Because I want to lick into your glistering pussy, parting your folds with my tongue and fucking with you with it as deep as I can. After that, I want to play with your clit, stroking and licking it, sucking between my teeth, making you cry out with pleasure, and come all over on my mouth.’_ The movement you made required a lot of balance and focus, which you almost lost hearing his words.

‘ _You should send away Nat, so I could come in. I’d strip you naked bend you over one of the benches and fuck you hard. Stroking your little clit, making you so over sensitive, so over stimulated, so when I’d hit you g-spot, you would come instantly. Clenching around me, milking my cock, every single drop of my cum would be coating your walls.’_ The noise he made was irresistible. You wanted to do what he said, but it wasn’t possible. Natasha would figure it out in on time what was going on.

‘ _Come on, doll. I know you want to feel my hot, leaking tip pressed to your core, sliding through your clit over and over, before sinking into you.’_ Bucky purred into your ear, and thank god this was the moment, when the audio stopped, and Nat looked at you.

‘Are you alright?’ She asked looking at your face, which seemed unusually in pain and suffering.

‘No, I need to rest some more. Sorry.’ You mumbled as you got up and headed to the door. ‘I’m sorry. I’m still not okay after the yesterday night.’ You excused yourself and rushed out of the gym. Bucky went after you, catching you when you were around the meeting rooms.

‘Where are you running, doll?’ He asked, gently grabbing your arm, and pulling you to his chest.

‘Somewhere private?’ You swallowed and turned to look into the steel blue eyes.

‘Oh, come on!’ He grinned pulling you into the next room, closing the door. ‘Do you want to do this in a bed? Having sweet, gentle vanilla sex with me?’ He asked in disbelief, walking towards you. You didn’t answer just let him guide you to the huge desk in the room and lift you a little to sit on it. ‘Put your hands on the desk, baby girl, and don’t you dare to move them.’ He commanded, and his low voice, sent a new flood of arousal into your pussy. ‘First the punishment for making me so uncomfortable in the meeting.’ He bit your neck, his tongue stroking the sensitive skin, while his hands went to his fly and freed his cock.

‘Bucky.’ The sound you made with his name drove him mad, drops of precum beading on his tip.

‘No, princess. Now it won’t work.’ His voice was serious yet warm and made you melt like nothing else. He slowly undressed you, kissing your neck and shoulders, his hands pinching your nipples and his teeth sinking into your thighs. ‘You will watch me, getting off, while just sitting there, all exposed for me.’ The blue eyes now seemingly were black, as he was talking. The black shirt, covering his chest got thrown away, just as his other clothes. ‘You said you want to see me naked. Now watch me!’ He laughed darkly, before sitting in a chair in front of you

In that moment he stopped talking and wrapped his fingers around his base, stroking his rock hard cock slowly. He let out a quiet sigh keeping his eyes on you. You were so desperate, you have imagined him jerking off so many times, but your imagination couldn’t come up to what you just witnessed. His thumb gently massaged his tip and coated it with his leaking precum. It was a sight you will never forget, watching him stroking himself so precisely, sliding his hand up and down from the base to the tip of his thick cock.

You let out a tiny whimper when you felt you will just lose your composure and lunge yourself on him, sliding him into his soaked core.

‘Can I touch you? Please?’ You cried, hands shaking on the hard surface of the desk.

‘No.’

His hands pumped him faster, coating himself with the silky precum, making his tip glistering and even more red. He was vocal, grunting and moaning after every stroke, his eyes sometimes closing as he gave himself to his pleasure. It was the cruellest torture you have ever witnessed. Bucky was sitting mere inches from you, naked and pleasuring himself, yet you weren’t allowed to move. ‘Open your legs, a little, let me see, how wet you are for me.’ He looked you in the eye, and you obliged. Pulling your heels to the edge of the desk, fully exposing yourself for him. You already made a little pool made of your silk on the desk.

‘Bucky, please!’ You begged, seemingly without any result, as he kept his steady peace, stroking himself, his heavy length warpped in his metal hand now. You were panting and shaking, jaw so tense it hurt, just as the throb between your legs.

‘You can circle around your breasts. Nice and slow motions, doll!’ He warned you after your too eager movements. It was a small relief but at least it was something. ‘Now you can grope your tits, just the way you want tweaking those beautiful nipples hard.’ He let out a breathy moan for the sight of you playing with yourself. You pinched your nipple and let a needy cry fall from your lips, looking him in the eye begging. ‘Fuck.’ He moaned and released his cock immediately panting, closing his eyes shut to stop himself from falling over the edge. ‘You are so gorgeous like this, doll.’ He let out a breathy moan and stood up, to walk to you. He sighed and while stroking himself with his metal arm, he guided his free hand down on your body between your legs, onto your inner thighs. ‘Oh, God, look at yourself, so eager and dripping wet for me!’ He purred and brought his fingers to his mouth cleaning them from your silk, making a content hum after. You whined to the sight, your hands were shaking on your body as you tried to prevent yourself from touching him. Oh, god, he was driving you crazy. You could feel the heat radiating from his skin, acting as a magnet pulling you towards him, which was too hard to resist.

His mouth was on yours in a second, his desires were clear and only fuelled yours. He bit your lips, stroking your tongue with his when the kiss got sloppy and fierce. Bucky was standing between your legs, aligned his velvety tip to your entrance. You moaned between his lips.

‘You let me do this without a condom, doll?’ He asked because he needed your permission, even when he was so desperate for finally feeling you. ‘I have a condom, but…’

‘Do it!’ You blurred out and pulled him closer his chest being flush against your breasts. You drove his flash hand to the little chip in your arm, it was a birth control system. ‘I need to feel you!’ You begged, and it was all what he needed.

Both of his hands went to your hips, keeping you steady as he slid into you with one even motion. He bit your lip and you cried out. He was thick, stretching you like no one before, but he didn’t give you time to get used to him. you were wet enough. He started to move, and you were thankful for it. Your hands were holding him like your life would have depended on it, as he had you with deep, rough thrusts. To muffle his sounds he was biting down on your neck, on your shoulders and collarbones, leaving red or purple marks in his trail.

‘You feel so good!’ You praised, your nails leaving long red marks on his skin. ‘Harder, please!’ You cried. Bucky was nudging places in you which no one have ever before, filling you totally, leaving a pleasurable burn around your entrance.

He went harder, but the desk was too unstable, to hold against his strength.

‘Turn around, baby doll!’ He moaned into your ear, and slide out, helping you to get on your shaky legs and bend over on the desk. A loud oh, erupted from his lungs when he could feel your warmth around himself again. He was thrusting hard, in this angle hitting your sweet, swollen spot repeatedly. You closed your eyes when he bit your shoulder hard, trying to contain himself from spilling inside of you, before you could have come.

He pulled you to the ground, as the desk really didn’t seem to be strong enough to hold on any longer. He laid you on your back, legs on his shoulders as he kneeled on the soft carpet.

‘Please, more, Bucky, please!’ It wasn’t really clear what are you begging for but he seemed to understand and fastened his peace. You were undone, a shaking screaming mess under him. In this angle his swollen tip massaged your g-spot in a way it sent you to the edge immediately. You were on the edge, back arching from the carpet, and when he bit your ankles and pinched your clit at the same time you couldn’t help it. You come so hard, like never before, pulsing around him, squishing his throbbing cock, making him come too. He held you tight as his thrust got more sloppy and frantic when he reached his climax, filling you with his warm cum. It was too much. The sensations and his breathy moans as he come set of your second orgasm, making you violently shake and cry out his name. It felt like a hot gush was soaking your groins even more, making his movements and skin slippery. The second orgasm almost left you unconscious. His long, lazy thrusts kept you awake before he put your legs down, and laid on top of you. The two of you were resting like this for some minutes, only your panting could be heard in the little room, which now seemed a lot colder than some minutes before. Bucky’s body was still warm next to yours, his eyes closed as he tried to collect himself.

‘Are you alright?’ He asked, and his voice was equally concerned and rusty. ‘I mean, I wasn’t too rough, right?’

‘No.’ You shook your head. ‘I mean you were, but it was just fine.’ Warm lips captured his when you leant in to kiss his worries away.  ‘You made me squirt, Sergeant, which have never happened to me before.’ Your voice was amused and still shaking from the experience.

‘Was it?’ His eyes opened wide looking down where your bodies were still joined. ‘Oh, god! I need to do that again!’ He whispered in shock before his eyes traveling to the desk next to you. ‘I think we kind of ruined the table, but Tony wants to redesign this area anyway.’ He made you laugh and pulled you to his chest.

‘Well, you ruined me too, but I want you to do it again.’ You laughed again, because you loved the little groan he made as you clenched around his half hard cock which was still inside of you.

‘Alright, but how about first spending this evening with me, maybe having a little dinner on the roof and some sweet, gentle sex.’ He asked looking you in the eye seriously, his blue eyes filled with hope.

‘I’d love to.’ You kissed him lovingly. ‘But I hardly doubt we can have gentle sex. More precisely I doubt I won’t beg for you to be rough and do it hard, as soon as you will be inside of me again.’ Bucky grinned at your words. You were so extra, but this was what he loved about you.

Getting dressed was a lot slower procedure than getting rid of the clothes, but you didn’t mind. His sweet, adoring kisses before he made you wear an other piece of clothing worth it. He wasn’t wearing underwear because he rather used it to get you cleaned up. He tucked it into his fist before leaving the room and walking back to yours this time. You fall on your bed and he used the opportunity to crawl above you.

‘I thought, you have to go with Wanda somewhere.’ He whispered, playing with your hair a little.

‘Me too, be I think she couldn’t take this much sexual frustration and left with someone else.’ You sighed sleepily. ‘Talking about which, did you really tortured me with watching you playing with yourself?’ You asked in disbelief which made Bucky burst out laughing.

‘You started it, doll. You literally got off, moaning into my ears, while I was in a damn meeting with Steve and Tony and Rhodey and all the other very serious man. What do you think, how happy they would have been if I just come into my pants because of you, or just stand up, saying, I really need to fuck you right now, and leave. None of those were and option, and I had to keep quiet, like totally, because you felt sexually adventurous.’ He whined with a little pout, calling out all the charges against you.

‘At least, you couldn’t see me.’

‘Yes, and thank jesus, because god knows, I wouldn’t have the strength to resist you. Doll, do you have any idea how long I wanted this? How long I was longing for you, just watching you every day, and seeing you going out every week, knowing that you will dance with other men, and maybe go home with one of them. It killed me every time, and I felt happy every night when you come home with the girls, I know it is selfish, but I did. So, yeah. It was already really hard not to take advantage of the situation yesterday, when you basically offered yourself to me so shamelessly.’ He blurred out with almost one breath and for the first time of this day you were speechless, glancing up to him, surprised and in love.

‘I never wanted to go home with anyone and it was hard every time not to land in your room instead of mine.’ You confessed, and your heart was beating so fast you knew he could feel it against his chest. ‘I wished you every night to be there, to dance with me, to come home with me and do the filthiest things to me.’

‘I think, we can put a check next to that on the list.’ He whispered into your lips. ‘Dancing is not my thing, I’d rather give you the com again and wait for you to come home, aroused and wet, letting me to do all the filthy things I promised before.’

‘Agreed, it is kind of our thing now anyway.’ You laughed, before he pulled you up from the bed.

‘Indeed. But now, let’s remove the coms and get something for dinner because I’ll need the energies for the second round.’ Bucky grabbed your hand to head to the kitchen and prepare something for your maybe a bit late, but very first date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are you satisfied with their next day!


End file.
